Titleless
by Skittles6
Summary: this is a short fic. its a JavaJunkie n maybe a Lit later read plz


A/N: The storyline is completely my own, made-up material. This story has no specific or set time frame, other then Rory's at college.  
  
"So Lorelai? What are you doing tonight?" Luke asked. He and Lorelai were the only few people in the diner this early Friday morning. She, placed at her new usual spot,at the counter, in front of Luke, was sipping her coffee. And he was wiping down the counter, even though it was 6:45 am and no one had even eaten there.  
  
"Nothing really. Dinner at my parents' then Rory's coming home for the weekend.Why?"   
  
"Uh, I've been thinking. We're um, would you like to have dinner? With me? Tonight?" Luke asked.  
  
"Luke, I dont know. Rory's here-"  
  
"Right, sure. Sorry."  
  
"-But she does know her way around the house. I think she could probably manage staying home one night by herself. "So, sure. I would like to have dinner. With you. Tonight." she made fun of his stuttering and smiled up at him from her coffee at the counter. And, as usual Luke beamed down at her.  
  
"So, what time is dinner over?"   
  
"Not quite sure. They havent seen Ror in a while so there's no telling how long we'll be there." Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I guess call me when you do get back."  
  
You know, Lukey, you could some sndure the tourture of my satanic parents with me." She gave him the look. The look she had when she desperately wanted him to do something. The look that Luke was never able to say no to.  
  
"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse? I'll come."  
  
"Great.! Then we can hit a bar or something afterwards, because I will definitely need a drink." she laughed again.  
  
"Okay. Well, you've gotta go."  
  
"Kicking me out already? We havent even gone out yet and you're sick of me?" she stood up and put her purse on her shoulder.  
  
"I-uh-I-no-you-"  
  
"It's okay. I love hearing you yammer."  
  
"You have that meeting. The people whe are supplying the DrangonFly's new skin care line or something."  
  
"Wow. You listen when I talk. And remember sufficent details. You're too good to be true. See-ya later, Lukey." she smiled and walked to the door.  
  
"It's Luke!" he called after her.   
  
She turned around, smiled again and said, "No. Now it's Lukey." and left the diner.  
  
-------------*---------------------*-----------------*-----------------------*------------------------*--------------------*-------------  
  
"Lucy! I'm home!" Lorelai yelled when she walked into her living room. "Lucy?" she yelled again. She took off her shoes and put them by the door.  
  
"Rime-rim-rear-ra!" a voice called back.  
  
"Repeat that please." she walked into the kitchen. Rory was sitting at the kitchen table, eating Fruit Loops and marshmellows out of a big, see-through plastic bowl.  
  
'I said 'I'm in here ma.' Only, you know, with more Fruit Loops shoved in my mouth." Rory answered. She was flipping through a magizine.  
  
"Cool. Hey what are you doing home so early? Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, my last class was canceled. Bomb-threat or something." she shoved another spoonful of Fruit Loops in her mouth.  
  
Lorelai got up and got a spoon. "Wow. Those kids dont waste anytime. They're way ahead of Chilton bomb-threats." she took some ceral and eat it.  
  
"I agree. Way more advanced. How'd you know I was home?"   
  
"Well ,I saw that pretty blue car in the drive and I figured my Rory's back." Lorelai took another bite and put the spoon in the sink.  
  
"Yep. I am home. And I'm glad to be rid of roommate."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She listens this terrible music. I wanna jam something in my ear." Rory put her bowl in the sink.  
  
"It cant be that bad."  
  
"Eminem?" Rory said.  
  
"He's got some good songs."   
  
"I agree. But 50cent. I draw the line there. If she plays 'In Da Club' one more time, she's going out the window."   
  
"Yuo have my support. If you get convicted, just play the song and you'll sway the jury. So, not to be transition lady, but guess who's coming to dinner?" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Santa?"   
  
"Guess again."  
  
"Um, Brad Pitt?"  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"The guys from Metallica?"  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"I think this would be much easier if you just told me."  
  
"You're no fun. But Lukey' scoming to dinner. Then, taking me out afterwards. This is so cool." Lorelai was giddy.  
  
"Ma. Lukey's-uh-Luke's coming to dinner.? Does he know he has to wear pretty clothes?"  
  
"No." she sighed.  
  
"Well, call him and tell him." she handed Lorelai the phone.  
  
"Fine. Fine." she dialed the number, which she had memoriaed.  
  
(This switches between Luke at the diner and Lorelai at home)  
  
"Luke's. Whadda want?" a gruff voice answered.  
  
"Try it a little sweeter this time please. I dont like your attitude mister." he smiles at hearing her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. Hey Lore, can you call and distract me from the lunch rush? Thanks."   
  
"Sarcasm.Now I feel the love."  
  
"It's always nice, well, interesting to talk to you but, I have a diner full of people. So, if there's a point....."  
  
"Yes. My parents' tonight."  
  
"What about them?" he asked.  
  
"You have to wear something, anything non-flannel. That is, unless, Armani started making flannel." she smiled into the phone.  
  
"I think I have nice clothes around here somewhere. Would the stuff I wore to Louie's funeral work?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fine. No tie though." she suggested.  
  
"Fine, no tie. I have to go serve. I'll talk to you later." Luke said.  
  
"Actully, I need coffee. We'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
"Alright. Bye." Luke hung up.  
  
"Hey. Get dressed sweetie. We're gonna go to Luke's." she put the phone on the charger and checked her make-up in the bathroom mirror. Rory got dressed quickly and they left.  
  
"Why do they call them hot dogs?" Lorelai asked as they entered the diner.  
  
"I dont know. Table? " Rory asked.  
  
"No, counter. It's my new favorite spot " she and Rory sat at the counter.  
  
"Hey Luke. You're tagging along tonight?" Rory asked.  
  
"Your mom forced me." he was fixing the toaster behind the counter.  
  
"I did not force you to come. You can still git out of it. Geez, Luke." she said.  
  
"I was teasing. I wanna come. I swear." he said.  
  
"Well, if you insist. We'll have burgers."   
  
"And fries." Rory chimed in.  
  
"Cant foreget the fries. So, how's school?"  
  
"Um, besides the annoying roommate, it's good. Uh, they're assigning books I've already read. I'm currently working on my term paper on the underlying sub-text of 'The Sun Also Rises'."  
  
"That book is comfusing. You gotta be super-human to realize what they're saying." Luke said.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "When did you read that?"   
  
"Last year. Jess leant it to me." he brought ou two mugs of coffee.  
  
"You know what Luke? Make that one burger." Rory said. She stood up.  
  
"Why sweets? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just have to do something, that's all. Luke, do you have Jess' number?"   
  
"Yeah. It's on the fridge. Go grab it." Rory bolted up the stairs.   
  
"Luke! Now she's gonna call him."   
  
"I'm one of the last people who wants to say this, but I think she loved him. She may still love him. She's not a kid anymore, Lore."  
  
"Shut up. She's my little girl."Lorelai whined into her coffee.  
  
"Bye mom." Rory ruched back downstairs.  
  
"Hold on. Stop. Sit down. Eat your burger. You can talk to him later. When me and Luke are out, okay?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Fine. Can I email him? I have my laptop in my purse."  
  
"Isnt that thing heavy?"  
  
Nopre. I got used to it." she pulled out her laptop and set it on the counter.  
  
"Alright. But the minute the food gets here, you put that computer away until the entire plate is clean. Understand?"  
  
Yes, Ms. Gilmore, sir." she fake saluted her mom and turned on her computer.  
  
It's orange. Look, Lukey, it's orange!"   
  
"I'm not color-blind."  
  
Lorelai giggled. "What's so funny?" Luke demanded  
  
"You didnt even complain about my calling you 'Lukey'." she laughed.  
  
"I've grown to love your wacky ways. Your food will be done soon." he smiled and turned to the kitchen.  
  
-------------*-------------*------------*-------------*--------------------*---------------*-----------*---------------*-----------  
  
'Just one email. That's all.' Rory thought. She turned on her computer, put in her password and signed on to her AOL.  
  
'It's an AOL account. I'll just put him on my buddy list.'  
  
She added 'Ddger02' to her buddy list, but he wasnt on. So she started to write an email. She got as far as, 'Dear Jess-' and the food came. She turned off the somputer and put it away.   
  
'I'll just email him later.'   
  
---------*--------------*---------------*--------------*-------------*---------------*----------------*--------------*-------------  
  
"So, did'ja send it? Huh? Huh?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Are you suddenly 5years old?" Lorelai whimpered like a dog. "That's it. Luke, control you pet." Rory demanded.  
  
"She's not mine." Luke said.  
  
Lorelai chose to ignore the comment and said," Ooh-pet? Dirrty." she giggled.  
  
"Mom, your a very sick woman." Rory took a bite out of her burger. They were there for about another hour, eating and talking to Luke.  
  
"Well, Lukey, we hate to part but we gotta run. We must look beautiful for tonight." Lorelai said, in a very high-class accent.  
  
"That should take a while. Ya'sure you'll be ready in time?" he joked.  
  
"Hey, mister. Behave." Lorelai said and leaned across the counter and kissed Luke. Then the girls left the diner, and a quite happy Luke.  
  
The End   
  
- I hope you liked it. I do. I think its verrie good and I think my grammar is perfect. So, push the little blue button at the bottom.   
  
Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you think I owe Amy Sherman- Pallidino and apology for humiliating her characters? well, whtever the opinion, JUST PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!   
  
w/ 3 always- xxSkittlesxx   
  
p.s. i wrote this along time ago and i would like if someone would finish it. will only take credit for the irst chapter. i just dont think this fic was going where i wanted it to go, so if you can make it go for you plz email me at xxcoffeefreakxx@yahoo.com thnx 


End file.
